James Griffin/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - James Griffin.png|Official stats. JamesGriffin2.png|James's MFE outfit. VLD Twitter - James Griffin stats.jpg |-|Season 6= S6.E5.Young Keith in trouble.jpg|Young James in Keith's flashback |-|Season 7= S7E01.8. And everyone but Keith raises their hands.png S7E01.10. Nobody likes tests.png S7E01.16a. Now let's see what you've got 2.png S7E01.18. Cool you made it to the first checkpoint.png S7E01.19. The groans of defeat.png S7E01.20. Another one bites the space dust.png S7E01.21. And another one gone.png S7E01.22. This kid looks ready to wreck it.png S7E01.23. James failed it too.png S7E01.31. No way Keith made it past level five.png S7E01.31a. No way Keith made it past level five 2.png S7E01.31b. No way Keith made it past level five 3.png S7E01.34. Is this guy on there.png S7E01.37. Yeah that kid is teacher's pet alright.png S7E01.38a. This is James Griffin, he has the highest grades in school 2.png S7E01.40. Is that your car.png S7E01.121. Uh I'm getting dizzy a wee Hunk says.png S7E01.127. Yeah Keith you're going to get us in trouble.png S7E01.133. You can thank pilot fancey pants.png S7E01.134. For the privilege of spending the next three weeks.png S7E01.138. We all know the only reason you're here.png S7E01.139. Is because of Shiro.png S7E01.141. Aw yeah is that what mommy and daddy told you.png S7E01.142. To be fair James was asking for it he's old enough to know better.png S7E01.144b. James is lucky he didn't go Galra on him 2.png S7E01.146. James is like holy snap what is he crazy.png S7E01.147b. The brat scowls from the floor 3.png Officer Griffin.png Iverson and 4 Cadets.jpg S7E07.156. Sam shows off in the Altean pod.png S7E07.158. James goes no way yes way.png S7E07.161. When can we fly them sir.png S7E07.162. You're going to be flying ships much faster.png S7E07.168. I continued learning alongside the Olkari.png S7E07.177. And into ships powered by crystal technology.png S7E07.181. Serious B squad is serious.png S7E07.191. James flying in an MFE fighter.png S7E07.197. Sorry, guess I'm too quick.png S7E07.272. And we must be prepared.png S7E07.273. Guess the cat's out of the bag huh.png S7E07.314. Sam and James watch shield generator touch down.png S7E07.315. That's the last one.png S7E07.316. Think it will work.png S7E07.322a. I don't know uh James c'mon 2.png S7E07.324. Sam and James look up and welp there goes everything.png S7E07.325. Shadows in the sky.png S7E07.329. Activate the particle barrier immediately.png S7E07.332. Everyone's faces go OH SNAP.png S7E07.333. Everyone braces for impact.png S7E07.335. But it's crush time for the world outside.png S7E08.69. James activating interlock.png S7E08.76. Ready to depart on your mark Commander Iverson.png S7E08.86. We know their maneuvers and have the firepower.png S7E08.87. Rizavi you and Kinkade keep those fighters off our back.png S7E08.142. I'm coming with you.png S7E08.144. We don't need a handler.png S7E08.149. Rizavi driving, Veronica navigates and James pouts.png S7E08.159. Let's get to work.png S7E08.174. Rizavi here, almost done with repairs.png S7E08.176. Just south of the cruiser.png S7E08.177a. Copy, on our way 2.png S7E08.182. Griffin signaling I see two that way.png S7E08.182a. Griffin signaling I see two that way 2.png S7E08.183. Griffin turns to wait out the approaching enemy.png S7E08.187. Griffin shooting at the sentries.png S7E08.188. James ducks from Galra fire.png S7E08.198. They're firing but none are going down.png S7E08.204. Veronica whut are you doing.png S7E08.208a. We're not going to leave her stop the train 2.png S7E08.209. Griffin and Kinkade are stunned by the blast.png S7E08.210a. And James realizes it's the first death on his watch 2.png S7E08.212. Kinkade and Griffin downcast as well.png S7E08.213. Kinkade looks to his downcast leader.png S7E08.214. Poor James mourning the loss.png S7E08.216. Success doesn't come without sacrifice kids.png S7E08.221. When your soldiers come home looking like this.png S7E08.223. Wait, where's Veronica.png S7E08.224. She didn't make it.png S7E08.228a. We have a chance now - a chance for what 2.png S7E08.229. We just bought ourselves time - what's that going to do for us.png S7E08.231. For a moment he looks angry Voltron's not already there.png S7E08.232a. You really believe that 2.png S7E08.257a. Oh look the wayward Veronica is back 2.png S7E08.301. We only have enough resources for one last stand.png S7E09.83. And oh hey it's that Griffin brat.png S7E09.83b. And oh hey it's that Griffin brat 3.png S7E09.84a. Garrison MFE uniform from the back 2.png S7E09.89. Our weapons neutralize those signals.png S7E09.90a. So unless you want to deal with a swarm of those things 2.png S7E09.127. Meanwhile Shiro is being a gentleman and the rest are standing around.png S7E09.155. U mad bruh.png S7E09.156. Why is this guy glaring at me Keith wonders.png S7E09.157. Oh it's that annoying dude from preschool.png S7E09.157a. Oh it's that annoying dude from preschool 2.png S7E09.158. Griffin stalks off with a grudge.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.175a. Hey do paladins not understand the chain of command 2.png S7E09.286. You two heading somewhere.png S7E09.289. And you might be concerned with the blast.png S7E09.292. My problem is I don't wanna see our only hope.png S7E09.323. Okay now what, now we wait.png S7E09.339. Griffin flinches at the sound of approaching robots.png S7E09.341. So Team B's life has been a lot more hair raising.png S7E09.342. Oh noes have we been found.png S7E09.344. Resistance member turns on the lights.png MFE Pilots were given the mission of defending the base.jpg Griffin and Leifsdottir in the Battle..png |-|Season 8= Griffin and Kinkade with Warlord Lahn.png Everyone is in charge.png Acxa shocked at Leifsdottir.png Acxa is sad and James's got his head on the plate.png MFEs and Acxa at Clear Day.png Acxa wants to have the stuffed animal.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender